


Father and Son

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anything Else I Forgot, Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Growing Up, Mpreg, Sparking, father/son bonding, revival, talk of interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: Requested by Creepy-Pasta. Ratchet forms a strong bond with the youngest member of Team Prime. Father/son relatoinship. Warnings inside. Somewhat AU. Rated K for fluff moments.
Relationships: Knock Out/Breakdown, Optimus/Megatron, Ratchet/Raf, Ultra Magnus/OC, Wheeljack/Bulkhead, father/son - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so this was requested by Creepy-Pasta. Hope you and the rest enjoy my friend. It saved me from some boredom while having writer's block with the other stories. This will go from somewhere in Prime to Robots in Disguise 2015. And a few time skips if I can't really think of anything to add to a part. It will still follow the plot and stuff, just it will be somewhat AU as well. Will be Ratchet/Raf centric.
> 
> Parings:
> 
> OptimusxMegatron  
> Child(s):
> 
> Ratchet  
> Child(s): Raf
> 
> WheeljackxBulkhead  
> Child(s):
> 
> Knock OutxBreakdown  
> Child(s):
> 
> Ultra MagnusxOC  
> Child(s): Strongarm, Chase
> 
> Warnings: Character death, revival, fluff, talks of interfacing, sparking, mpreg, father/son bonding, growing up, and anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Ratchet looked down at the small human working on the computer. He had grown close to the young Rafael while the children were there. Especially when the human had almost died of dark Energon. Of course he will never be as close as Bumblebee, but his relationship with the boy was still special. He had practically adopted him in his own way.

"Ratchet I can't seem to figure this sentence out," Raf piped up. He had a bunch of Cybertronian on his computer screen that he got from the main computer. Ratchet bent down and looked at the highlighted words.

"THe High Council," Ratchet read, "is the most extreme group since the Golden Ages of Cybertron."

"What's the High Council?" Raf asked.

"The High Council consisted of many mechs. They made up the caste system that separated all who have different color optics besides blue, certain body frames, and potential use. I was of the mid-higher class since my creators were medics and I became one. I was lucky not to be taken from my home," said Ratchet. "Megatron was taken from his family when he was about 2 Earth years old all because he had red optics and a larger frame. He was sent down to the lower caste and became of a gladiator. He preached against the High Council and that's part of how he met Optimus.

"He was looking in the archives in Iacon, far from Kaon. He wanted to learn more about his enemy so that he could change them. Orion Pax had helped him. They grew close and you know what happens after that. Even the risk of being killed didn't stop them from bonding. The High Council never found out about the rebellious act. Only one member of the High Council survived the attack on them. His name was Shockwave, a scientist and a very passionate mech. He cared for those who lived below his status in the higher caste. He helped many that suffered. The Council found out and made him emotionless and to bend to their will."

"Is Shockwave still alive?" Raf asked.

"It is unknown. Arcee was the last to encounter him. He went down with the spacebridge the last she reported. It is possible that he escaped in time," Ratchet answered. "Now try the next sentence."

"'Til... all are... one," Raf broke down. "Hey that's what Optimus says."

"Excellent work Rafael. I believe that is enough reading for now. You've mastered knowing the letters and other symbols. The rest should be easy with more practice," Ratchet praised. He watched as the glyphs came down and replaced with some research.

~~~000

Ratchet was hesitant at first to leave Rafael while he went out to retrieve the relic with Wheeljack. Now he was glad he did. Raf had did an excellent job with the virus that will be transferred to Soundwave then their own computer. Sighing in relief as Soundwave left, Ratchet drove off to go find Wheeljack. Satisfied with knowing the wrecker was still alive, he called for a groundbridge back to base.

"Ratchet, it worked!" Raf cried happily.

"Haha this is wonderful Rafael. Soon we will have the whole Iacon database at our disposal. Optimus can decrypt it before the Decepticons can," said Ratchet. Raf spun open the portal again. Ratchet gasped in horror as Bulkhead came flying through. "No."

~~~000

Ratchet had been working for a few hours. He ignored the others completely, even the young boy. When he finally stabilized the former wrecker, he stepped back. He walked to the main part, seeing the others all around the computer console.

"I've managed to stablize him," said Ratchet. "Bulkhead is going to make it."

"What about the rest of the damage?" Arcee asked.

"It will be slow at healing. He took a lot from the battle and the Tox-En," said Ratchet.

Their attention turned to the scraping of metal and quiet foot steps. Wheeljack limped in, getting a scolding from Arcee. The white wrecker went over to Bulkhead, sitting down beside him while Miko climbed onto his chest. Ratchet was about to protest, but Optimus stopped him. Instead the medic went to his room to relax. He didn't notice he had a guest until Raf coughed a bit.

"Ratchet is something wrong? I mean besides Bulkhead," said Raf. The medic picked him up and set him on the berth.

"I am just tired Rafael. This war has gone on for too long. I almost lost Bulkhead twice. I wish for all this to end," said Ratchet, laying back onto his berth and staring up at the ceiling. "If this war ever ends, it will take millions of years to rebuild and repopulate."

"I'm sure this war will be stopped soon," said Raf. "You can't lose hope. That's when bad stuff happens."

Ratchet smiled at the boy. He was so young but knew so much. Oh how he loved this young boy. Raf yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes from under his glasses. Ratchet placed him on his chest, a large servo covering the small body. Both fell asleep quickly with a faint smile. Optimus had came by later for Raf to go home, but didn't disturb the two. They deserved the break.

~~~000

Raf looked bored while in class. He wanted to go and help some more at the Autobot base. He had been relocated by the government. Jack tapped Raf from behind before passing him a note.

'You doing okay Raf? You seem distracted.'

Raf quickly wrote back.

'I'm fine. Just wishing I wasn't here right now. I already know this stuff and Ratch' still needed help back at base.'

'School is almost over. We'll quickly head out if that'll make you feel better.'

Raf merely nodded. Another hour went by before school ended. The three kids raced through the hallways and outside to their guardians. Bulkhead was still recovering so Bumblebee carpooled Miko. The cool base gave relief from the hot Neveda air. Ratchet tinkered in the medibay while Bulkhead pressed on the lob ball. Miko ran over to help him do his excersizes. Raf wandered over to the lab to watch Ratchet.

"What you doing Ratch'?" Raf asked.

"Nothing much. I'm just tinkering with this Energon converter. If it works properly then we will have an endless supply. It will take solar energy and turn it into Energon," said Ratchet. "Now this is just a prototype. I don't know if it will work, but I dearly hope it does. Our reserves are starting to run low again."

"Can I help?" Raf questioned.

"I wouldn't mind it. Some of these smaller areas are hard to get to," said Ratchet with soft optics. 'He's going to become a very intellegent young man in the years to come.'

It was becoming darker as the sun made it's way down. There was still plenty of light for a quick test. On top of the base, Raf and Ratchet set the machine down with an empty Energon cube nearby. The machine hummed when it was turned on. The solar panel pointed right to the sun's rays. Glowing blue liquid started to fill the cube. Ratchet laughed in his success. They had done it.

"It works!" Raf cheered.

"Indeed it does. Now we can use solar power for fuel. We won't run out unless it breaks. I will install the other solar panels and make some more to increase the amount of Energon made," said Ratchet. He took his invention inside with the cube to test its contents. "Now we just have to make sure that it is safe to consume and use."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parings:
> 
> OptimusxMegatron  
> Child(s):
> 
> Ratchet  
> Child(s): Raf
> 
> WheeljackxBulkhead  
> Child(s):
> 
> Knock OutxBreakdown  
> Child(s):
> 
> Ultra MagnusxOC  
> Child(s): Strongarm, Chase
> 
> Warnings: Character death, revival, fluff, talks of interfacing, sparking, mpreg, father/son bonding, growing up, and anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Ratchet straightened up as he finished with the last solar panel. Raf sat at the computer that would control the network for the Energon converter. Raf pushed a button and entered in a few codes. The machine whirled to life, the clear lines running blue with the Energon being made. It went to a large tank that ran to different parts of the base. A sensor would stop the machine when the tank reached a certain capacity.

"Looks like everything is running perfectly," said Raf.

"That is good. Now we can have the Energon run to where it is needed, such as the medibay," said Rafchet.

~~~000

Raf waited patiently with Jack and Miko for a pickup to the base. Jack had even tried to call, but Ratchet said that they were all busy. Raf stood to get feeling back in his legs just as Soundwave landed in front of them. The Communications Officer grabbed Raf first and the other two with his tentacles. A groundbridge opened up and Soundwave walked through.

He deposited the children into three glass tubes that were sealed shut. Starscream chuckled at his genius plan that he came up with.

"Soundwave, Knock Out, it is time to depart for Cybertron. Our Lord and Master awaits us," said Starscream, picking up the tube with Jack. Knock Out grabbed Miko and Soundwave took Raf.

Soundwave opened up the spacebridge, walking through with the children. Raf really wished that Ratchet was there. He was scared. The threat of being killed slowly or quickly didn't seem pleasant.

~~~000

"The children?" Ratchet gasped, checking over Raf from where he stood. "Optimus what happened?"

"The Decepticons captured the kids and used them to get the Omega Keys," said Arcee.

"Optimus... destroyed the Omega Lock," Bulkhead finished.

"What? Optimus... we needed that," Ratchet said.

"Hey he saved our planet," Miko defended.

"What about _our_ planet?! All the Energon spilt and lives lost," Ratchet mumbled. He vaguely felt Raf touch his servo.

"It wasn't your call to make," Smokescreen added in.

"I do believe I have a say in it. That was our one chance Smokescreen! A chance that may never come again!" Ratchet shouted, closing his optics tightly to block the tears.

Ratchet went off to his room with Raf hot on his heels. The young boy slipped inside and watched as Ratchet sat on his berth, hunched over and servos covering his face. He could hear the quiet sobs as the medic cried over the loss of the revival of his home planet. Raf managed to climb up onto the berth and to Ratchet's side.

The boy hugged Ratchet's thigh as much as he could. The old mech continued to cry as he received comfort from the much younger being. After an hour or so, Ratchet calmed down and picked up Raf.

"Thank you Rafael," Ratchet mumbled.

"I'm sure there's another way to bring back your planet," Raf said hopefully.

"I do so hope there is a way," said Ratchet.

"And if nothing else, you'll always have a home here on Earth," said Raf.

~~~000

Optimus lead the charge in battle against Megatron. He grunted as a solid punch almost knocked him off his pedes. Megatron snarled as he continued the battle. Both had wounds, but Optimus had way more than Megatron did. Optimus tried to communicate through the bond he shared with Megatron, but it was blocked off by the dark Energon. A dark presence entered through the bond, making Optimus gasp and grab his chest. It was as if Unicron was inside of him.

The Decepticons' fortress towered in the background near Jasper. They hadn't found the base thanks to Ratchet's hologram to disguise the base and a two mile radius to look normal. The rest of the Autobots fought hard, even Ratchet. The humans had stayed at the base to watch what was going on. A sharp cry pierced through the air. Optimus looked to see Ratchet clutching his chest. Four long, deep gashes bled from where Starscream had gotten the medic. The distraction gave Megatron the perfect opportunity to strike. Well it was mainly Unicron. Megatron fought the control, not wanting to kill his bondmate.

Optimus screamed, the battle stopping to see what was going on. Megatron's servo wrapped around Optimus' shoulder as he drove the blade all the way through before withdrawing. Smokescreen phased in and grabbed Optimus, giving him some protection from any more attacks. Ratchet called Raf for a groundbridge, all the Autobots retreating into it.

"Smokescreen get him over here now!" Ratchet shouted from the medibay.

Smokescreen got a better hold of Optimus, Wheeljack helping by grabbing the Prime's legs. They set him down carefully before stepping away. Ratchet hooked up a monitor and cursed when he saw the low readings. He grabbed the energon lines and held them together as he clamped them shut. Various times his fingers slipped from the energon. Optimus was barely conscious, energon filling his mouth and streaming out. He coughed roughly, energon splattering against and around his lips.

Ratchet managed to stop the bleeding, but he knew the wound couldn't be fixed. He sighed in defeat, knowing full well that the rest of the team gathered close by. He turned to them.

"I fear the wounds are... fatal," Ratchet said gravely.

"Prime, you can't die," Miko said, her voice choking up a bit as she fought tears.

"Do not grieve. Soon... I shall be... one with the Matrix," Optimus said, looking to his family. "Smokescreen... it is to you now. In my... spark I know... you are the next Prime."

"Whoa, I know who wouldn't be a Prime Optimus. But I'm not ready yet," Smokescreen said, suddenly fearful of such a great responsibility.

"Nor was I... but one will rise... and light our darkest hour," Optimus gasped out, his spark growing ever weaker. "The Matrix... will present itself... to who's spark is worthy."

"I don't know! You aren't supposed to die!" Smokescreen panicked.

"The Matrix... will lead you," Optimus whispered. "Until that day, 'til all are one."

The once bright optics flickered once... twice... three times before going out. The monitor next to Ratchet beeped a few times before it all went flat. Miko shook her head as she cried, lunging herself at Wheeljack and Bulkhead. Arcee shut her optics and looked away, the pain of losing her leader hitting hard. Jack hugged her leg in his way of comforting his bigger partner. Ratchet sighed in failure before he shut off the monitor and going to Raf, who now started to weep. Bumblebee got close to where Optimus lay, his helm resting on the once bright red armor, which had dulled as the nanites died. Smokescreen shook his helm, not wanting to believe what had just happened.

"This isn't how the story's supposed to end," Smokescreen said.

"There's nothing more we can do. I'll start preparations now," Ratchet said. He had Raf on his shoulder as he walked to a drawer. He grabbed a large bowl and a cloth.

The old mech filled the bowl with warm water before walking back over. He respectfully and reverently dipped the cloth into the water before wiping away the blue life force. He cleaned the wounds first, then around them. He dipped in the water again before finally cleaning his mouth and closing his optics. The medic patched up the wounds and made them look like they were never there, erasing it from the body. Finally, he placed Optimus' servos on his abdomen, placing one on top of the other. He stayed silent for several minutes before speaking.

"Goodbye old friend. May you finally receive peace," Ratchet mumbled in Cybertronian. He looked to the mourning team and let them say their own goodbyes. The medic took Raf and held him to his spark, rubbing the small back with a finger. "Shh… shh... shh... let it out Rafael. I'll be right here. I promise not to leave you."

"I'm not letting him die like this!" Smokescreen suddenly said, running down the hallway. He went to the relic room and grabbed the Forge of Solus Prime, dragging it back to the main room. As he approached, the Matrix presented itself to Smokescreen. The rookie placed the handle on Optimus, stepping back as a sudden light filled the room.

When it disappeared, Optimus looked new and bulked up, but the Prime remained motionless. Smokescreen slumped over, his idea failing. Soft systems whirred on from the corpse. The rookie looked hopeful, willing for the Prime to wake up. Optimus drew in a sharp breath, sitting up and looking around. He was confused as to where he was.

"H-how?" Optimus stuttered out.

"Something told me to use the Forge," said Smokescreen. "I didn't know why, but I listened. I'm glad I did."

"Thank you Smokescreen. I am in your debt for saving my life," said Optimus.

"Hey it's no problem. We still need you to lead us," Smokescreen shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parings:
> 
> OptimusxMegatron  
> Child(s): Glacier
> 
> Ratchet  
> Child(s): Raf
> 
> WheeljackxBulkhead  
> Child(s):
> 
> Knock OutxBreakdown  
> Child(s):
> 
> Ultra MagnusxOC  
> Child(s): Strongarm, Chase
> 
> Warnings: Character death, revival, fluff, talks of interfacing, sparking, mpreg, father/son bonding, growing up, and anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Ultra Magnus landed and cloaked his ship. He knew that Optimus' message led him to these coordinates. He knew that the Autobot base was close by. A swirling groundbridge opened and Arcee stepped out. She saluted the Commander.

"Welcome to Earth sir. Optimus Prime awaits your arrival," Arcee said.

"Lead on soldier," Ulta Magnus nodded.

Arcee nodded and walked back into the groundbridge. Ultra Magnus followed into the portal and into the base. Optimus turned from the computer and greeted the mech. Ultra Magnus was shocked to find Optimus in a different form than he last saw.

"Welcome Ultra Magnus," Optimus greeted. "I do hope your journey was well."

"It was peaceful," Ultra Magnus replied. "Sir, you look more robust."

"I will update you on all that you have missed," said Optimus.

~~~000

"Out of all the fragging bots out there, _he_ had to come," Wheeljack complained.

"You're not going to leave again, are you?" Miko asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. Magnus had lost my loyalty to him long ago. He was the reason I left the Wreckers in the first place. He doesn't know anything about the Wreckers," said Wheeljack. He punched a wall. "I lost a lotta friends cause of his stupid acts. He's nothing but trouble."

"Need I remind you that it was Optimus Prime that put me in charge to control you Wreckers," Ultra Magnus said from behind. Wheeljack simply glared over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Wheeljack spat.

"Patrol. With the Decepticons close by, Optimus wishes for patrol groups to be on high alert and more frequent," Ultra Magnus said, a slight irritation in his voice.

"Frag that! If I'm going on patrol then it'll be with Bulkhead," Wheeljack protested.

The former Wrecker scooped up Miko, who stuck her tongue out at Magnus, and left to go find his bondmate. Magnus glared at the disrespect shown towards him. There was going to be major issues around base if Wheeljack continued to act like that.

~~~000

"Knock Out, are you positive?" Megatron asked from his spot on the mediberth.

"I'm most certain. Removing the dark Energon would extinguish your spark," Knock Out confirmed. "There would be a slight chance that it won't, but that chance is very slim."

"Death would be welcomed, but not now," said Megatron.

Knock Out knew about the bond Megatron shared with Optimus. He knew that the pain of losing a mate was endless. He still felt empty from when Breakdown was killed. They had managed to contain Silas within Breakdown's body. Knock Out had made sure that Silas understood what Breakdown went through before killing the human.

The remains laid on a separate berth. Knock Out had been cleaning and removing any human technology out of his bondmate's corpse before putting him back together. He even buffed him out and redid his paint job. Megatron glanced back to the remains of Knock Out's mate. Then his optics shifted to Dreadwing's body that remained in a corner. Knock Out had done a wonderful job at repairing it as if nothing happened.

"Do you wish to remain here or return to your berthroom?" Knock Out asked. He knew that Megatron had become unstable after feeling his sparkmate leave.

"I will remain here for now," said Megatron, settling back down. "How is the progress of the rebuilding of the Omega Lock?"

"From what Starscream boasts about, doing well. They are almost finished," said Knock Out.

"And the formula from Ratchet?" Megatron continued.

"Still uncomplete. Shockwave nor I can seem to crack the code," said Knock Out. "We may just need Ratchet to come and assist in the research."

~~~000

"Ratchet, do you think you'll be able to pick me up?" Raf asked over the phone. "I'm just over at school. Bumblebee told me he is on patrol a few states over."

"I will be over shortly," said Ratchet.

The ambulance transformed and drove out of base. He headed into Jasper, which had been hidden by the hologram, thank Primus. The government had approved to covering the town before Darkmount had ever been made. The humans didn't know about the looming danger except for the allies to the Autobots. The Decepticons were unaware of the town, which was a complete miracle in itself.

Ratchet pulled up in front of the school, opening up his passenger door. Raf hopped inside and buckled up. Ratchet headed back to the base, not noticing the two jets following him. Two eridacons landed in front of the medic, forcing him to swerve. The Autobot transformed and brought out his knives.

"Rafael get down!" Ratchet shouted. He slashed towards one of the eridacons when he got too close by.

Three more showed up, one pushing Ratchet to the ground. The eridacon jabbed his claws into his back, ripping out inner workings when he retracted. Ratchet screamed, servos returning. The Autobot medic clawed at the ground as the pain became intense and burning. Stasis cuffs slapped onto his wrists before he was pulled to his pedes.

"Grab the human," one soldier told another. The closest one bent down, easily grabbing Raf before they called base. "Requesting a groundbridge to these coordinates."

Soundwave opened up the groundbridge. Ratchet was dragged through as the one with the struggling Raf followed. Megatron entered the command center where his new prisoners awaited. Starscream chuckled at the small victory. The seeker circled the downed medic, tracing the open wound on his back.

"How interesting to see the Autobot medic here," said Starscream.

"He will be of excellent use," said Megatron. Another large mech entered in, looking at the prisoners in curiosity.

"I was summoned Lord Megatron," the mech said.

"Yes Predaking, I need you to take the good doctor to Shockwave," said Megatron. Predaking bowed down and grabbed the old mech's shoulder.

"Sir, what about the human?" The eridacon showed the human boy in his servo.

"Follow Predaking. I'm sure he would love to have a new pet," said Megatron, waving them off.

~~~000

Predaking threw Ratchet to the lab floor. Shockwave looked up from his project of combining CNA with the incomplete form of synthetic Energon. His optic gleamed as he walked over to his new partner and looking him over.

"Thank you Predaking," said Shockwave. "You may leave now. I will deal with our guest."

Predaking bowed once more before taking Raf from the soldier and departing. Ratchet tried to follow, calling out Raf's name. Shockwave stopped him, grabbing a sensitive tube in his shoulder and pinching it. Ratchet cried out, almost sinking down to the ground.

"What do you want from me?" Ratchet asked coldly.

"We require your assistance with completing the sythetic Energon formula. You have anything here to your disposal to complete it. One false move and Predaking has the order to kill the human," said Shockwave. Ratchet looked horrified at the terms.

"And when I complete it?" Ratchet questioned.

"Then the human will live and be brought back to where he was taken," said Shockwave. Ratchet knew that meant that Raf would escape but he would die.

"Very well," Ratchet sighed. The cuffs were removed and Shockwave directed Ratchet to a console with the formula displayed.

~~~000

"Let me go!" Raf shouted, pounding his tiny fists on the large digit. Predaking looked down at the human with a puzzled look.

"Do not worry human. You are safe now," said Predaking.

"No I'm not. You're with the Decepticons. They're evil," said Raf. He didn't know what he was doing. This mech could easily squish him.

"I promise I won't harm you human," said Predaking, entering his quarters.

"My name is Raf, not human," Raf corrected. He was placed onto the berth. Predaking sat next to him and just studied him.

"I am called Predaking. It is nice to meet you Raf," said Predaking.

~~~000

"He's been gone for a few days," said Smokescreen. "There's no sign of Ratchet or Raf anywhere. All I found was some Energon outside of Jasper. My guesses are they got kidnapped."

"Autobots, we must search for them. They are either detained in Darkmount or in the Nemesis," Optimus said.

"I can take the Phase Shifter and go scope the Nemesis out for them," Smokescreen volunteered.

"Soldier learn your place," Ultra Magnus scolded.

"An excellent idea Smokescreen. Take precautions while scouting," Optimus warned. "Contact immediately when you find them. We will go in full force to rescue them."

"I'm out," Smokescreen said, driving through the groundbridge after setting coordinates.

~~~000

"I said to take me to Ratchet," Raf repeated, growing angry. "Now!"

Predaking jumped at the sudden irritated voice. He had become fearful of the small human when he was angry. Predaking obeyed and headed down to the lab upon the Nemesis. He opened to door to find that Ratchet wasn't there. Shockwave looked to his guest, who had hid Raf.

"Where is the Autobot medic?" Predaking asked.

"He is down in the brig. He has completed the task. We now have a stable form of cybermatter for the Omega Lock," said Shockwave, showing the silvery-blue liquid.

"What will happen to the Autobot?" Predaking asked.

"He will be terminated," said Shockwave, suspicious about the questions. "Why do you wish to know?"

"Just merely curious. I was unaware of that fact," said Predaking, backing out of the lab.

"The brig, now," Raf instructed. Predaking obey and went down to the brig. The lights got dimmer. Two vehicons stood guard to the doors leading into the brig.

"I am to see the Autobot prisoner," Predaking said. The vehicons nodded and let him by. He walked to the furthest cell and opened it, setting Rafael down. "I will leave you here Raf. I hope to see you again."

"Thank you Predaking," said Raf. The Predacon left and the boy turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet!"

Ratchet held out a servo, allowing the boy to climb into it. He brought Raf up to his face, smiling at him. Raf latched onto his thumb, hugging him as tight as he could.

"Are you harmed?" Ratchet asked.

"Nope. Predaking took good care of me. I scared him and now he listens," said Raf, feeling proud of himself. Ratchet chuckled, voice raspy from his sustained injuries. "How are you doing? And tell me honestly."

"My repair systems are damaged. The vehicons took delight in beating me when I finished. Starscream and Megatron will be coming to see my execution," said Ratchet, wiping away some Energon from his lip. "You should find a way to get out of here or contact the Autobots."

"What about you? I just can't leave you," Raf cried, voice breaking a bit.

"Don't worry about me. I'm more concerned about you," said Ratchet.

The ship rocked, startling both. Ratchet heard the sounds of battle and knew that the Autobots had come. The medic heaved himself up and placed Raf outside of the bars. Raf ran back and grabbed onto his servo.

"Rafael you must go," said Ratchet, pushing the human towards the vents. "I'll be right here. Go now."

Raf wiped away any forming tears, running into the vent. He found himself going to an opening where part of the battle was. He slipped out and looked around. Predaking had Smokescreen by the neck, ready to strike his chest.

"Predaking no!" Raf scolded. Predaking shrunk back at the tone. He looked to see Raf giving him a look. "Put Smokescreen down. Gently."

Predaking obeyed, carefully setting the rookie onto his pedes. Predaking got down to Raf's level.

"Raf, what are you doing here?" Predaking asked. "You can be hurt out here."

"We need to get Ratchet. Go and help him," Rafael ordered, pointing back the way he came. "Find the rest of the Autobots after that. I'll be there."

"Okay, but be careful out there," said Predaking.

"How?!" Smokescreen asked, flabbergasted at the human.

~~~000

Megatron and Optimus fought on the Omega Lock. Shockwave was about to fire when the Autobots had showed up. The leader was shocked to see Optimus alive and different. He continued to fight, regret showing as he took each swing. Bumblebee jumped down, Star Saber in servo. Megatron shot him, watching in delight as the scout died and went into the cybermatter.

Bumblebee pulled himself out, servo grabbing hold of the Star Saber that he dropped. He faced Megatron's back, charging forward. The blade penetrated through the silver metal.

"Megatron!"

Megatron gasped, looking down at the blade sticking out of his chest. He shakily gripped it, his dark Star Saber slipping and falling to the earth below. Red optics locked onto fearful blue ones of his mate. Megatron went to his knees, slipping off and hitting the edge. Megatron, with his last strength, he reached into the wound and pulled out the shard of dark Energon.

Optimus ran forward to catch Megatron. The shard fell to the ground before Megatron slipped, splashing into the cybermatter. Optimus desparately followed, going under. The battle above had ceased, all watching. A black servo broke the still surface of the cybermatter, grabbing onto the ledge. Bumblebee grabbed the red arm and pulled. Optimus coughed up the liquid, pulling up Megatron's form.

He ignored the sudden gasps. The Prime held Megatron's face, watching for any sign of life. The wound closed up, clearing the dark matter from the systems. Systems turned on as carmine optics onlined.

"Orion?" Megatron asked, looking at a frame he had not seen since the Golden Age of Cybertron.

"You're alive," Optimus breathed.

"You've changed," Megatron pointed out. He stroked the much smaller frame. "I have not seen you like this since before the war."

Optimus looked down at himself. He had converted back to his Orion Pax body. He felt like himself.

"Indeed," Optimus agreed.

"Orion, I am so sorry. I don't want to fight this war anymore. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Megatron said, sitting up and kissing his mech. "I love you so much Orion."

~~~000

Predaking opened to door, Ratchet limply hanging in his arms. Raf jogged up to the enormous mech, looking at the medic. Ratchet gave Raf a small wave, nodding slightly to him. Predaking knelt down so that Ratchet was closer.

"Are you going to be all right Ratchet?" Raf asked.

"I will be with a few repairs," Ratchet reassured, allowing Raf up onto his chest. He looked at the couple kissing and questioned Optimus' new look. "What did I miss?"

"I'll explain it later," said Raf. "We can use the cybermatter to restore your planet."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parings:
> 
> OptimusxMegatron  
> Child(s): Glacier
> 
> Ratchet  
> Child(s): Raf
> 
> WheeljackxBulkhead  
> Child(s):
> 
> Knock OutxBreakdown  
> Child(s):
> 
> Ultra MagnusxOC  
> Child(s): Strongarm, Chase
> 
> Warnings: Character death, revival, fluff, talks of interfacing, sparking, mpreg, father/son bonding, growing up, and anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Glacier belongs to Optimus' girl.

"How you feeling?" Raf asked, looking to Ratchet from a ledge in the medibay.

"I have made a complete recovery," said Ratchet.

With the help of the Cybermatter, Cybertron had been fully restored with no rebuilding, just like what had happened when the original Omega Lock hit the Hall of Records in Iacon. The liquid had also brought back Dreadwing, Skyquake, and Breakdown along with Cliffjumper when his remains were found and roughly put back together.

"That is excellent," said Optimus, walking up. "It is time to depart to Griffin Rock to inform the Rescue Bots of Cybertron's revival, as well as to make some introductions now that they are not in danger of the Decepticons."

The members of Team Prime, human and bots, all waited by the groundbridge. The Rescue Bots, being rare and the only ones left until more were recruited, were going to be a sight for the bots, given that they didn't know they existed until about 10 minutes ago. Miko bounced around Bulkhead's and Wheeljack's pedes like child at Christmas time.

"Autobots, transform and roll out," Optimus commanded, his new form being his original Cybertronian alt mode.

The portal spiraled open and the team went through with Optimus in the lead. The small town of Griffin Rock appeared normal. That was until a malfunctioning ice cream bot flew by with the four Rescue Bots and their partners chasing it down. Heatwave finally managed to get a good hit on it with his water guns, shorting out the robot.

Optimus transformed and walked up to Heatwave, who was surprised with the rest of his team. The fire bot stared suspiciously at the mech a bit shorter than him.

"Another Autobot?" Heatwave asked.

"On the contrary Heatwave. I have news to bring and need to speak to you and your team," said Optimus.

"It's best if we take this back to the firehouse," said Chief Burns.

At the firehouse, the mechs and femme transformed and went down to the bunker. Chase couldn't hide his excitement and lunged at Ultra Magnus, giving him a big hug. Ultra Magnus returned the hug to his son, a ping in his spark at not seeing his daughter. Optimus stepped up, briefly introducing Team Prime to Heatwave's team.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, I can explain. The war has ended with Megatron's death and change," said Optimus. "During the final battle, I had fought Megatron, who had killed Bumblebee."

"AAHH!" Blades squeaked, looking to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee's a ghost!"

"No I'm not Blades, I promise," said Bumblebee. Blades poked his arm as further proof.

"The Cybermatter brought our scout back, who in turned had killed Megatron. In his final moments, Megatron tore the dark energon out of his chest and thus severing the link to Unicron. The Cybermatter purged the rest of the darkness out of him and purified his spark. I dove in after Megatron and was reverted back to my Orion Pax form," Optimus continued. "We used the Cybermatter to bring Cybertron back to life and restore it to how it was before the war. Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, Blades, it is up to each of you if you wish to return to Cybertron or remain here."

The Burns family all looked to their partners with sad looks. It would be hard to not have the bots around, especially since the Griffin Rock residences knew who they really were now. It was a tough decision to make.

"I know I speak for myself and my team when I say this. Give us some time to think about this please," said Heatwave.

"Of course, take all the time you need to discuss it with your team. In the mean time, I shall leave you to know one another," said Optimus, leaving through a spacebridge that Soundwave opened up. "I shall return later on."

Cody went up to the other children, excited to see them. Raf, being smaller than Cody but a bit older, felt more comfortable around the other. Miko went up to the other bots and started shooting off questions while Jack talked with Gram and Dani. Chase remained by his sire, updating each other on what went on.

"Hi, I'm Cody," the blonde boy introduced.

"I'm Raf," the smaller boy said. "The girl is Miko and the other one is Jack."

"Nice to meet your Raf," said Cody. "So what do you do with the Autobots?"

"I help with tech support and anything else that needs my skills. I'm good with the Cybertronian part since Ratchet is teaching me and I could understand Bee before his voice was restored," said Raf.

"Noble! Maybe I can learn something from you. I don't know much yet," said Cody.

"I guess it's easier for me since I'm the youngest kid in high school. I'll be in a college or university by the time I'm 15," said Raf.

"No way you are in high school. You're like smaller than Cody and you don't look older than him," said Kade. "I mean look how short he is."

"Knock it off Kade," Cody defended.

"It's true," Kade mumbled.

"I will have you know that my- uh Rafael is much smarter and a few grades above one his age," said Ratchet, not liking how Kade spoke about his partner. Kade backed off, leaving to go find his partner.

"Just ignore him. My brother can be a bit rude," said Cody.

"I'm used to it. I have a lot of older siblings that act that way. It's hard being the youngest in the family," said Raf.

"I know that feeling," said Cody.

~~~000

"Sir, we have decided," said Heatwave after talking with his team and the Burns family. He knew that Kade wouldn't take to him leaving, no matter how much he hid it.

"And what would that be?" Optimus asked.

"We will be staying here and helping the humans. We will also be helping out new recruits at the mainland's Rescue Bot's Academy," said Heatwave. Optimus smiled.

"A wise choice for you all," said Optimus.

~~~ three weeks later

Optimus stood in front of the gathered humans, mechs and femme of both Autobots and Decepticons from Earth. Megatron stood by his side, smiling in pride. The couple had an announcement to make.

"Fellow Cybertronians, I bring good news," said Optimus, shifting from one pede to the other. "It has been found out earlier that I am carrying the first of a new generation in this New Golden Age."

"Ratchet, what does he mean?" Raf asked from his spot on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Optimus is sparked," said Ratchet. "He is carrying a sparkling."

"But aren't they both mechs?" Raf asked, completely confused.

"Mech and mech can create a sparkling together as well as mech and femme or rarely femme and femme," said Ratchet. "We are all sparked with a gestation tank, or rather most of us. Very few don't have one or a valve, like Megatron. We have spikes and valves, except for those few, and can create that way, just like humans do. We sparkmerge to create the small one's spark, which the carrier will have attached to their spark until the middle of the first trimester or stage.

"The whole process is about 5 earth months until the sparkling is sparked or born. When the spark detaches, it travels to it's body down in the gestation chamber and that is where it will grow until it emerges from the carrier. It is like how a female of your species will give birth, but there is no after birth process until the sparkling is cut out. The frame type will determine if it is mech or femme. It isn't common for a femme to have a spike like a mech does, but it isn't unheard of. If a femme and another femme doesn't have one, then a medic can artificially impregnate or spark the chosen carrier of the couple from a donor that has given some transfluid as a donation, which helps create the sparkling by using the CNA given through the transfluid and spark merge.

"As to determine if it is a femme, it is the build of the frame. Femmes will have extended chest pieces like Arcee does that will house feeding pouches for the sparkling. Mechs also have these, but they aren't as well developed or as productive as a femme's. If a mech adopts, he can activate the feeding pouches but femmes don't need to. Mechs will have to wait days before they are able to feed from their pouches. Megatron will be able to feed his sparkling when it comes closer to the time of the sparking. His and Optimus' will naturally activate since Optimus is sparked and Megatron is the sire."

"Interesting," said Raf. "Cybertronians and humans are so similar yet different in so many ways. Hey Ratchet, do you have any sparklings?"

"Yes I do," said Ratchet, looking to the small human. "You are my sparkling Rafael."

Rafael hugged Ratchet's face the best he could with his short arms. The biggest grin glued itself to the young boy's face and didn't want to leave. The human was grateful that he had become apart of Team Prime. He had a better family than his blood family. And the grumpy medic of the team thought him as his own sparkling. It was the best day, hearing that coming from the old mech's mouth.

"I love you Ratchet," said Rafael.

"I love you too Rafael, my sparkling," Ratchet returned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parings:
> 
> OptimusxMegatron  
> Child(s): Glacier
> 
> Ratchet  
> Child(s): Raf
> 
> WheeljackxBulkhead  
> Child(s):
> 
> Knock OutxBreakdown  
> Child(s):
> 
> Ultra MagnusxOC  
> Child(s): Strongarm, Chase
> 
> Warnings: Character death, revival, fluff, talks of interfacing, sparking, mpreg, father/son bonding, growing up, and anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Glacier belongs to Optimus' girl.

Optimus invented rather fast, agony ripping through his body. Megatron sat behind his bondmate, supporting his body as Ratchet spread Optimus' legs. Knock Out looked over from getting supplies ready. He wasn't able to complete his training as a medic and have never helped deliver a sparkling, much less be in Ratchet's position.

Megatron had Optimus' legs hooked over his to keep them spread. Ratchet checked the valve dilation, nodding as his leader was ready. Optimus slightly arched, a scream ripping from his throat.

"Just like I told you Optimus," Ratchet instructed. "Deep vent and push."

Optimus gritted his denta, pushing as hard as he could. He could faintly hear Ratchet telling him what to do. The hours went by sluggishly for the Prime.

"She's almost here Prime. Give me one last push," Ratchet encouraged.

Optimus used up the last of his energy bringing his sparkling into the world. The loud wails brought the former commander's focus into mind. He looked to see Knock Out and Ratchet checking over and cleaning a light blue and white sparkling. He smiled at his daughter, optics flickering with exhaustion. He slumped, falling into recharge.

"Orion!"

"He's fine Megatron. His body is exhausted from sparking," Ratchet reassured. "Lay him down and come meet your daughter."

Megatron maneuvered around, getting off the berth and to the medics. Knock Out handed the squirmy sparkling over. Immediately, the sparkling calmed down, opening up her baby blue optics to stare up at her sire. Megatron cooed down, gigging as the tiny servos clenched and unclenched to him.

"Hello my little one," Megatron greeted.

"Have you two picked out a name?" Knock Out asked, looking up from the datapad he held.

"Her name is Glacier," Megatron said.

"Excellent. Now we shall leave you three be. Your sire protocols will be active and won't let anyone but a medic near for at least three weeks," said Ratchet. "They will calm down after that when they realize that there is no danger to you, Optimus, or Glacier. Feed her every 2-3 hours too. Optimus will remain in recharge for a while as he recovers and heals."

The two medics left the medibay, closing the door behind them. Megatron sat down in the chair next to the berth, opening his chestplates. He held the sparkling close to his feeding pouches, letting her instincts lead her to the nub to drink.

~~~years later

"Grandsire!"

Ratchet grunted as the tiny youngling slammed into his legs. He looked down at Glacier, patting her helm. His optics wondered over to see Optimus and Megatron walking over. Ratchet shifted in his chair, wincing as his ancient joints popped. With his old age, being the oldest living Cybertronian alive. It was nearing his time, his spark having troubles supporting itself. The medic had to be put onto life support.

"Grandsire guess what?" Glacier asked.

"What?" Ratchet asked.

"I got a new frame upgrade," Glacier said, twirling around. "I is a big femme now."

"Yes you are," Ratchet laughed. "Optimus, Megatron, it is always good to see you."

"As well as you old friend," Optimus said.

"We have a surprise for you," Megatron added in.

"Oh?"

Heavy pedesteps thudded to the small house. Ratchet looked to see Predaking come walking in, his servos cupped. The large Predacon bent down to Ratchet's level, opening his servos up to reveal a grown man laying down.

"Hey Ratch'," Raf greeted, his greying hair a slight mess.

"Rafael," Ratchet gasped. He took the human in his slightly shaky servo. "I was not expecting this."

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise. I have some news for you," said Raf. He looked to Optimus and nodded. "I've told the others. Well except you and Predaking."

"Glacier, come with me sweetspark," Optimus said.

"Coming carrier," said Glacier.

Raf got comfortable. Predaking sat down near Ratchet and looked at the three large bots. Megatron knew he would have to calm Predaking down with the news. Ratchet did a quick scan of his sparkling, noting how his vitals were off.

"Rafael, what is wrong? Your vitals are different," Ratchet said.

"That's what I came to talk to you about. I don't have much time. I have what they call heart cancer. They say I got a week at most," said Raf.

"What?! Why do they not cure you?" Predaking demanded, snarling as Megatron put a warning servo on his shoulder.

"They tried their best, but there isn't really a cure for cancer," said Raf. "I wanted to spend what I had with you two."

"Then we shall make the best of it," said Ratchet.

~~~4 days later

Ratchet and Raf sat together on a cliff, staring off at the setting sun. Predaking had Ratchet leaning against his strong body, keeping a close optic on the two. Both of the former members of Team Prime started to fail in health. Ratchet stroked the tiny human's back lovingly.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Ratch'?" Raf asked.

"Indeed," the medic agreed. His optics started to droop and body becoming more lax. Predaking noticed and grew worried, silently comming the Prime to standby.

Raf fell asleep shortly before the sun completely disappeared, his breathing coming to a halt. Ratchet didn't even notice, he too, falling into recharge shortly after his human.

Predaking called in that he was coming in, carrying the two in his powerful arms. His spark filled with sorrow, but was glad that they were not suffering anymore. He knew that he would see them again when it was his turn. For now, he would live, live for the elder and human.

~~~000

Ratchet opened his optics, looking around at the paradise he woke up in. He remembered looking at the sun, Primus calling him, and then black.

"Ratchet!"

The medic looked to see his friends and loved ones from the war and before coming to greet him. Among them was his human sparkling, Rafael. The orange and white mech thanked Primus over and over again, running in a younger frame to join with his family. He scooped up Raf, nuzzling him. He would miss those he left behind, but they would be fine without him.

"I love you Rafael, my sparkling," Ratchet whispered.

"I love you too Ratch'," Raf said.


End file.
